


Disclosed

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Secret Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: You thought your new hiding spot was nearly perfect.A/N: Let’s just assume all the Avengers are dark!. They’re bad ya’ll, super bad. Thank you to my bff & beta @titty-teetee for reading through this for me <3Henry Cavill for the face claim.
Relationships: Brian Braddock/Black Reader, Brian Braddock/Reader, Captain Britain/Black Reader, Captain Britain/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Disclosed

The harsh glare of grocery store lights against the dark you strode in from made you squint. You were slow to adjust, as you only ventured out for supplies after 12 am. Day in and day out, your life became a series of timed alarms when it was best to leave the safety of your haven.

Hiding didn’t suit you, but it was necessary. After all, you were an important piece of the intergalactic, interdimensional puzzle the Avengers longed to get their hands on. But overall you were a nobody. A wrong place at the wrong timer who just happened to walk into the middle of the biggest heist of the century. And while you could have done without being associated with corrupt cartels to hide you away, you were grateful in a way that you were out of the fray. 

You knew who hunted you the most though. Out of all them Captain Britain seemed to take a special interest in keeping you on your toes. And tonight, this early morning, wasn’t any different. Brian Braddock was hell-bent on bringing you in.

The moment you stepped out of the sliding doors of the grocery store your brain set blaze to the paranoia that stayed primed. You scurried along the brick wall past the giant windows and prayed any light would somehow cast enough shadow if anyone was directly watching. And the buzz of apprehension coursing through your body quickly converted to fear. 

On the other side of the store, just beyond the boundary between where the lot light ended and complete darkness began came a rustling sound. It was a cat, you reminded yourself. _It had to be a cat_ , you thought.

Either way, you walked toward it, in the direction of your safe house as a chill crawled up your spine. You crossed over the threshold quickly down the sidewalk. The tall grass growing between empty lots where businesses used to stand did little to curb the fright. 

You were almost there. It was just suspicion and with good reason to be too. They had killed nearly all the people who had helped you along the way. And the first and last time you came in contact with the devilish Captain Britain, he had left his scars.

A few more blocks away and you could practically see the outline of your apartment front door nestled in the run-down, dingy white, Fair Valley Inn. You hated this walk on the best of nights but this, the sound from above, on the tops of the abandoned buildings had you almost jogging with your bags down the side-walk.

And you made it. You didn’t take a full breath until the door behind you was locked down tight. You rested your forehead against the mottled-colored door.

“You could have just turned yourself in,” said a man’s voice.

Panic set in once again as you flipped around, back against the door, and stared into your small kitchenette. 

“All of this running just makes you look guilty. And you know how much I dislike repeating the same action.” 

The man rounded the dirty fridge, dressed in jeans, a plain white shirt with a shiny silver chain peeking out above the collar. The ruffled dark locks, square jaw, and slit blue eyes stared back at you with a slick smile across his lips.

“You don’t have a quick-witted remark for me this go around?”

Braddock tilted his head slightly, “Oh, you just have tears to offer?” 

They slid down your cheeks.

“I didn’t see anything,” you whispered. “Nothing at all...” your voice shook with the beat of your heart.

He stepped closer to you, and you pushed yourself harder against the door.

“I’m not convinced of that.”

Braddock’s leer swept your body before returning to your face. “I think I deserve a reward.”

“After all, they only need you to speak,” he added.

He pulled you from the door with a grip on your right wrist and threw you to the floor. You twisted around and locked eyes with the hard glare just behind you. And you froze.

All of the running, the being hunted, the possibilities that always ran through your mind came to fruition. They found you, _he_ had you.

Braddock lunged and you flinched into a frightful mound. He pulled your jeans, underwear, and shoes off with one tug leaving you unraveled, flat on your belly and still shivering with fear. Somewhere in the cold air of your apartment and the warmth of his body shedding you of the clothes on your back he buried his face from behind into your folds. It didn’t matter that finally, you reacted, you tried to pry yourself out of his grip but it was useless. 

Or that the silky string of tears had turned into wrecked and desperate sobs. You didn’t want to give him credit. You thought of it as the answer to terror. The pressure coming to a head of not being able to escape. So you wept with anger.

You were still fighting when he crawled over the backs of your legs and his chest pressed against your back. He fisted a good bit of your hair and craned your neck back at the same moment he tilted his cock up with the other hand. Your face scrunched into a grimace the second he forced what felt like a baseball bat up inside you. 

And Braddock stilled. His heavy breaths panted into your ear as his lips touched the delicate surface of your skin. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I’ve been imagining this for the last six months,” he confessed.

Braddock pulled one of your arms behind your back, the other hand still locked on your hair he used your body. He kept you still as he began to pump. Hot skin on cool. His pelvis brushed and softly touched the roundness of your ass. 

What started out as a brutal pace of ramming himself straight into you quickly dissolved into tender slick movements of in and out. He thinks perhaps to indulge you, imprint upon you the length and girth he has to offer.

Maybe he was afraid to truly break you too. Maybe he was losing his resolve mid-act but he didn’t stop.

He released your arm and placed his shaky hand over the column of your smooth throat. He pushed into your now slick, wet parts without recourse to your pained gasps. 

“I think I’m in love,” Braddock grunted as his rhythm turned sloppy and greedy.

Your eyes squeezed tight while every breath you tried to take in was quickly rushed out by his pressing weight.

“You belong to me now.” Something in his voice floated between ecstasy and unrequited hate. 

“Unless you want them to use you?” Braddock picked up the pace again, his fingers clamped down on the sides of your neck.

“No!” you gargled out.

“Say it,” he ordered. “Tell me who you belong to!” 

“Captain Britain!” you croaked. “I belong to Brian Braddock!”

He hitched back on the vice grip across your neck and lightly kissed the side of your face. 

You could hear the smile in his voice, “And maybe I’ll leave you with a little piece of me too.”

What voice you had left whittled away at a moaned _no_.

Braddock’s chuckles melted into a deep gravelly hiss as he continued to bury himself to the hilt. 

“Perfectly fit for breeding,” he groaned. His head dropped to your shoulder, he turned his lips to your neck and began to bite into the tender skin. Huffing and groaning to meet your sobs he began to lose focus. 

And then suddenly his head popped up and he growled into your ear. His hips twitched while every muscle in his body went rigid. You felt it, his warm seed spurting and seeping around the seal he created.

Braddock let go of your head but kept his hand on your throat. He was still inside you, just as hard as he began, and laid there on top of you. Placing pecks from your hairline to jaw and then back to your ear.

“I think we have some time yet,” he murmured. 

“For my girl, I have all the time in the world.”


End file.
